Archonism
Archonism is a radical-left ideology similar to Panterranism and Nuncirism and is generally seen as an ideological and political bridge between the two previously opposing movements. It was the ruling ideology in Solentia. The name derives from the Ancient Kalopian "Αρχῶν" and "Αρχή", meaning magistrate and power, primacy, or beginning. It works within the frame of Panterran theory, but unlike its ancestral ideologies, Archonism stresses that only undiluted power and abuse by the upper class can truly create freedom. This concept aims to provide a small group of "Αρχοντες" with absolute powers and absolute freedom; this class, which is more free than any group of peoples before it, will only have its supreme power at the expense of others' freedom. Archonism does not aim to win through reasoning with the populace or being attractive to the electorate. The very idea of Archonism is terrifying to most and it would never take power democratically. 'Theory' In Panterran theory, society is split between the Demos and the Aristos. Both classes are subject to the laws of ouekon and Orthopsythos. That is, both the ruling and the ruled must be brainwashed and without individuality. The Archonists, however, have made it so that the Aristos does not have to be placed under these laws; the rulers, therefore, are individuals who think somewhat freely and who understand their role in society. As a result, they are free to abuse their place in society as much as they wish. The most obvious problem with the Archonist revision of Panterranism is that the Aristos is now open to change and instability. This is overcome by the use of Menantipalon, or "power-balance." That is, the Aristos is controlled only by the power of itself, the strongest controlling the weakest and allowing for no dissent. 'Origins' In 2344, Solentia was taken hold of by moderate Panterran and Nuncirist parties. Moderate is only a relative term: these parties still believed in Totalitarianism, but only with the goal that stability and partial equality that would arise from the rule of the total state. But, with the passing of the treaties that sealed Solentia to outsiders and change forever, the moderates lost control and radicals seized power. The fringe groups that had been marginalized during the democratic stage now surged in power; their ideas were now so attractive and so possible. The ruling class, called the "aristos" in Panterran theory, did not want to rule for the good of everyone. They wanted to rule for themselves. In addition, this was a chance to bridge the gap between the often disagreeing Nuncirist and Panterran camps. 'Rule' Archonism took hold by 2346 with the decree by the Panterran and Nuncirist leaders that Archonism was now the official ideology of Solentia. The "Aristos" were no longer the benevolent, brainwashed leaders serving stability and glory, but the self-serving masters of an entire nation of slaves. The whims and will of the Archons is supreme; stability is second to the freedom of the ruling class and the cult of the state is now a flourishing religion. The vanity and excessiveness of the Archonist leaders is considered an outrage around Terra, although there is no possibility of intervention in the near future, since Solentia is protected by the Axis and a number of treaties. 'Archonist Doctrine' The following document was issued in 2358 by the Archonic Solentia Party and outlines the practical ideology of Archonism at the time: ~~PRAETOR OPTIMUS HOMINUM OMNIUM~~ THE ARCHONIC CONSTITUTIONAL PROTOCOLS ESTABLISHED by the immortal rights of the ARISTOS to rule over the DEMOS RESOLVED for the maintenance of the STATE of PERPETUAL EXCEPTION EXECUTED in the interests of the ARCHONS and the values of the PRAETOR ~~PREAMBLE and DOCTRINE~~ When Solentia stood on the verge of ruin, and the chaos of progress and the endless, mindless turning over of factions driven by the eternal pendulum of action and reaction had lain Solentia to dust, the TOTAL STATE and the Totalitarian method were sought as a solution, a means to end the endless instability of popular madness. Yet, the unbridled suggestion of unquestioned power led the rulers to seek out something greater than the halting of change; for the absolute mediation and moderation of that fascist method softens the mind and makes a nation weak and even tolerant of slow, venomous modifications. And so the ruling Class of Archons arose, and with the truest freedom ever had, they possessed a fiery force of power unknown to any of the past rulers. And the New Rulers of Solentia in their buoyant extravagance and untold acts of selfishness and oppression, now have lain forth a new order: Which makes Nuncirism seem insignificant and childish Which makes the Fascists seem sparing and generous and the Panterrans seem naive and sentimental. ARCHONISM now rules without concern for moral pathways and Utopian designs. Archonism rules for the pleasure of power and the exercise of the freedom of abuse of Imperium and the unbridled freedom for the Rulers to do as they please: an Archonic nation is a nation of slaves ruled by a contingent of men more free than anyone before them. For the freedom to exercise arrogant, unrivaled, unrestrained, unkind power is true freedom more than anything else. ~~And so, The ARCHONS demand that the signatories accept these IMPERATIVES of their rule~~ 1: (i) The people must be deprived of all powers and rights. (ii) The populace is considered not to exist. (iii) All necessary steps must be taken to ensure that the people of a nation are practically null. Thus, they must pose no harm, they must not produce opinions, they must not influence policies, they must not complain, they must not want, they must not need. 2: (iv) The Representative nature of the STATE must be abolished. (v) The STATE is supreme over the populace. (vi) The STATE serves to (a) reduce the populace to a state of nullity and (b) acts as an instrument of enjoyment for the Ruling Class, the ARCHONS. 3: (vii) In order to achieve a state of nullity, the populace must be (a) removed of all dissent to the STATE, (b) bow to every whim and decision of the STATE, © love the STATE and love nothing else. (viii) Care must be taken to ensure that the STATE never feels sympathy to the needs of the populace, and that reform can never be enacted from within the ARCHONS by members brainwashed with liberal concerns. Category:Panterranism Category:Political Philosophy Category:Political ideologies